


i don't see how you've been let down

by raikkonen (armario)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Although can take place really any time after Monza lol, Gen, M/M, Power Dynamics, Set Post Russian GP 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/pseuds/raikkonen
Summary: Trust. It's like breaking in a horse.





	i don't see how you've been let down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlemalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/gifts).

Charles has won two races. Seb has won fifty three, and four world championships.

They stop in the corridor. Anyone could walk through, but as of now, it is deserted.  
  
"You have to show me that you respect me," Seb says measuredly.

It's funny how a couple of race wins can change someone; although on the _outside,_ he's still as angelic as ever.

Seb does have eyes. He lets himself look.

Charles nods, setting his jaw.

"So show me," the German repeats.

He's gambling. Charles is clever, though. He should catch on. The way his eyes narrow and his hands go pale with just how hard he is clenching them suggests that he knows what Seb is asking for.

Charles doesn't break eye contact as he sinks slowly to his knees.

"That's it," Seb smiles, wolffish.

He spiders his fingers under Charles' chin, tilting his head up to look at him. There's a defiance in his expression, but it melts away the longer Seb keeps him there, replaced with a deep, shuddering acceptance.

Trust. It's like breaking in a horse.  
  
Charles swallows and Seb feels the movement of it under his fingers. The Monegasque's hands come up to rest on Seb's thighs, questioning.  
  
"No," Seb tells him.

Charles doesn't know it, but there's no way he would go that far. This is about humiliation, or putting Charles in his place; he's not actually getting off on it. No doubt that some people never drew that line. He can think of some likely candidates.

"Wouldn't it be nice if it were that easy?" Seb murmurs. If all Charles had to do was fix him with those wet, shining doe-eyes, bottom lip trembling, and suck Sebastian off-and all would be forgiven?  
  
_There._ Blink, and you would have missed it, but the fury that flashed in Charles' eyes was unmistakable.  
  
Good. Good to know Seb isn't going mad, that there really is something not so innocent about his teammate as people want to believe.  
  
He lets his hand fall back to his side and smiles humourlessly.  
  
He walks away. Charles stays kneeling, head bowed, even when he's rounded the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to!  
Title from: Hurt - Oliver Tree


End file.
